Missing Reality
by ISeeUMayu
Summary: "Oh, come on, she isn't real! As if you saw her!" Yuki scoffed, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her finger. I glanced to the side. She isn't real, right? She's just a computer programe...of course I didn't see her.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting?

"NATSUMI! WAKE UP!" Yuki screamed down my ear. I cried out and fell from my bed, whacking my head hard on the wooden bedside table in the process.

"Oh my god, Natsu-chan, are you ok?!" Yuki cried, running over to help me. She gripped my hand and pulled me up, a slight bit of blood coming from my head. I wiped it away and smiled, reassuring her that I was OK. She smiled back.

"C'mon, get ready for school, you don't want to be late!" and with that, she pranced out of my room. I sighed, same old Yuki, I thought. Swinging open my poster-filled wardrobe door, I lazily pulled out my school uniform and got ready.

* * *

"Isn't school exciting?!" Yuki cried, skipping down the concrete path to Utausaki High. Utausaki was one of those schools where everything HAD to be perfect, no matter what happened. You were usually judged on your appearances and liking, what animes you watched and what you did in your spare time.

"Yeah...sure..." I said, my headphones in, not really listening to what she was saying.

The thing about me, is that I'm pretty much the same as everyone else...

I love anime and manga, and especially Vocaloid. It's a pretty stereotype image of a girl here, do anything else and you're a weirdo. It's pretty annoying, to be honest.

"Oh, take those headphones off and listen to me!" Yuki said, tearing the headphones from my head violently. I grabbed them and turned to look at her, to ask what was wrong. She simply smiled and continued to walk.

~skip school~

"We had that unexpected test...god, I hate that teacher..." Yuki groaned, as we walked once again down the grey concrete path that led to our shared home.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed, swinging my Hatsune Miku Mohas bag over my shoulder. The teacher we'd just had for Maths class had made us take an unexpected test, and Yuki and I had failed miserably.

"Hey do you want to-" I was interrupted by a tall, teal haired girl staring at me with narrowed eyes, just across the street. I stood silently looking at her for a few seconds, just before she walked away.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Yuki asked from behind me.

"Nothing...come on, let's go." I muttered. I glanced at my bag for a second and continued to walk.

I suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, something I'd never felt before. I shrugged it off and slowy walked away.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is my first fic, so I'm sorry it isn't up for your expectations! ^^

Care to Read and Review? :3

DISCLAMER: I do not own Vocaloid. ^^

-ISeeUMayu


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

It wasn't long before we arrived at our home, smiling and laughing. I was still unnerved at what I had seen, and I talked like nothing had happened. Yet I knew what I had seen.  
"OPEN, YOU STUPID DOOR." Yuki screamed at the inanimate front door, penetrating the lock with the metal key. "Yuki, it's not going to open if you scream at it." I gently took the key from her, slid it in the lock and rotated it until the door opened.  
"See?" I said, shoving her through it.

I got up from the kitchen table and went into the kitchen. I switched on the kettle and set out two mugs on the laminet countertop.  
"Natsumi..." Yuki called.  
"Yeees?" I shouted back.  
"What did you see?" I paused, staring at the idle cups in front of me.  
"It wasn't a what...it was a who." I said, leaving the cups and going back into the living room.  
"A who? Like, a person?" she asked, eyes narrowed. I half closed my eyes.  
"No, a hoover. (A/N: Yes British people call 'vaccums' 'hoovers' are we clear? C:) Yes, it was a person, you idiot!" I shouted.  
"Let me guess, you saw-" Before Yuki could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door. I looked at Yuki. She looked at me. We shot up simutaniousley and ran, slipping all over the laminet floor in our school socks. Fighting to get to the door first, Yuki pushed me and I fell on my butt. It hurt. Alot. "Hi, er...yeah, Hi...Miku..." Yuki turned on her heels to look at me, her eyes wide. Getting up from the floor, I ran next to Yuki at the door.  
The same girl from before was stood at the doorstep. The face I'd seen on albums, bags, even books.  
She had a solemn look on her face, one of urgency I'd seen many times before. "H-hey...um...could I come in for a second?" she asked. "Sure, come on in..." I said, gesturing for her to come through.

All three of us were sat at the table, a hot mug of tea in our hands.  
"So, you're being looked for? Why?" I asked.  
"Obviously, you know how long I'd been singing for. I'd got fed up, and let myself be isolated for a couple of weeks. I refused to go to concerts or leave my room. Then...I just lost it and removed myself from our server."  
Miku said, looking down. I looked at her. "...You uninstalled yourself? Is that possible?" Yuki asked, a tone of concern in her voice.  
"Well, no, otherwise I'd disappear completely. I removed myself from the server, the internet, the computer, the VOCALOID software. Now I'm being looked for. More like hunted."  
"Wouldn't the others care about you? Wonder where you'd gone?"  
"Pffft, as if they'd give a shit. All they care about is making money and knowing how popular they are. They wouldn't care if I died." Miku spat, pushing her mug away.  
I was untimely shocked by what she had said. I thought Vocaloid's were at least a bit more sensitive than that.

Then again, never judge a book by it's cover.

"I doubt that's true." I said, getting up and taking my empty mug into the kitchen. I placed it carefully into the empty sink and left it there.  
"You wouldn't know how it feels. I sing 24/7, all for people's apparent enjoyment. Do you know how hard it is, singing as a hollow computer programe? I hate it. I don't even know my own mother."

This chapter has a LOT of speech, that's because it's hard writing BG info when you've introduced a new character. SO YEAH. YUKI AND NATSUMI MET MIKU. AND SHE ISN'T FUCKING WHAT THEY EXPECTED.  
Ok, sorry, bye XD

-ISeeUMayu 


End file.
